


Thought It Was A False Alarm

by 5_Seconds_of_Summer



Series: Thought It Was A False Alarm Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 24 year old louis, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, But still in Third person, Collars, Discipline, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Famous Louis, Fetish, Fluff, Harry isn't poor though, Kink Negotiation (kinda), Kinks, Leashes, M/M, Mutliple POVs, Pet Play, Petplay, Punishments, Rewards, Rich Louis, Spanking, Sub Louis, Timeouts, leads, non famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Seconds_of_Summer/pseuds/5_Seconds_of_Summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Harry Styles did not plan on becoming multimillionaire Louis Tomlinson's dominant on his sixteenth birthday. Nor did he plan on having a submissive that's eight years older than him. Fate seemed to have other plans though as the government's matching system paired them together. They have just three days to decide if they would like to continue their relationship. </p><p>Or, Louis does <i> not </i> want to be embarrassed by having a sixteen year old dominant and Harry is just trying his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. University has taken over my life. Plus, I lost a lot of motivation. Mix that with a good case of writer's block and I had to leave for quite a bit. 
> 
> Fate didn't like that plan though and decided to shut off my internet for a day and a half. In that day I wrote 4,000 words of an idea that has been playing inside my head for a while now. To make sure I wasn't going to just forget about this in a few days though, I made sure I would keep writing it even when my internet was back up. Here I am a week later, and I'm still going strong. 
> 
> I WILL finish this story. It's not going to be a super duper long one, but it will at least be 10k. Plus, if the response is good enough, I'm already letting these characters run amok inside my head into their very own sequel. So, I guess let me know if you'd like to see one? 
> 
> This story will be five chapters. A prologue, Day One, Day Two, Day Three, and an epilogue. I'll be posting one every day, or every other day from here on out. 
> 
> Title from "False Alarm" by Matoma and Becky Hill
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“This is _bullshit_ ,” Louis Tomlinson screams as he looks over to his now dominant, pointing a finger in his face. “He’s six _teen_! I’m twenty- _four_. Not to mention the fact that I am a multi-millionaire and he is still in school. He’s not even in university, for crying out loud. Do you know how humiliating this will be? Surely, there has been a mistake.”

“There has been no mistakes, sir. Harry Styles is your chosen Dom, you are destined to be together. Now, as the law states, you _have_ to be his submissive for three full days before both of you can make your decisions on whether to continue this relationship or terminate the contract. However, as of right now, you are fully under Harry Styles’ control and there is nothing you can really do about that, I’m afraid,” the government official states.

“But –” Louis tries, only to be cut off by the government worker.

“Keep in mind, you are not making a good first impression. You may want to stop before you get punished,” the worker chastises. When Louis turns to look at Harry though, he only has a calm, contemplative expression on his face. He snorts.

“Yeah, he looks super mad,” Louis says, laughing afterwards. “It’s evident neither of us want to be here, can’t we just nullify the contract now?” Louis pleads.

“Laws are laws, Mr. Tomlinson. There is nothing I can do to help you.”

“We’ll be leaving now, thank you ma’am” Harry states calmly, giving nothing away on what he is feeling. He turns to leave, catching Louis’ arm on the way out, giving him a quick tug in the direction of the door. Louis pulls his arm from Harry’s grip immediately, but knows a lost cause when he sees it. So, he drops his head in hopes no one recognises him and follows Harry out the door. Three days, he can do this. He’s Louis Fucking Tomlinson.

***

This is not how Harry expected his sixteenth birthday to go. At fifteen you find out if you are dominant or submissive, so he’s had a whole year to get a hold on the fact that he will be in _charge_ of someone. But, at the age of sixteen, you find out the name of your partner you are supposed to be with if they are of age as well. He just never expected to have a submissive who was so, well, _not submissive_. He knows Louis Tomlinson, has read about him in magazines, seen him in the news. Hell, he did a paper on him and his ever growing business just last year! But suddenly, Louis is _his_ , and Louis wants to be anything but.

Louis is a celebrity around here, and though everyone knows famous people are entered into the system just like everyone else, no one actually _believes_ they will be partnered up with one. What are the chances?

He’s not sure how to proceed, is the thing. He is legally Louis’ dominant for the next three days. It’s kinda pointless though, innit? Why should he waste his time trying to form a relationship with Louis, if he is just going to nullify their contract in three days? He knows he should do his part and give Louis a realistic couple days to give him what information he needs to make an informed decision on whether to carry on with their relationship or not, but Louis already seems dead set on not continuing on with their contract.

Harry can’t even blame him either. He understands where the man is coming from. Starting off with the age difference. It’s uncommon for partners to be so far apart in age, eight years is nothing to laugh at. The most Harry has heard of in age difference is six years, but he knows they existed in the past, he has read about them in his textbooks. How can Harry take care of Louis when he’s still in secondary school, preparing to revise for his GCSEs in a few months?

Secondly, Louis is CEO of a multimillion dollar company, one that is growing every day. Harry doesn’t know anything about that sort of lifestyle. How can he guide a person through a life he knows nothing about? It has to be hard enough gaining respect as a submissive in a CEO spot, but to have a sixteen year old as a dominant? Even _he_ feels a little bad about that. It would be hard to have respect when you have a sixteen year old kid to report back to at the end of the day.

But, but _no_. Harry Styles is a dominant and by law, he is required to act as Louis’ dominant for three full days. Just like Louis will have to submit to him, at least partially, for the next three days. Not only is it hard to go against your biological instincts, but unless he puts in effort, Harry can file a lawsuit and Louis could potentially have no choice other than to be his submissive for life should evidence suggest Harry is stating the truth. Of course, submissives can also file claims against dominants for the exact same reason, so Harry will make sure to do his part.

Now, he’s not _cruel_. If Louis wanted to nullify the contact in three days, he wouldn't mention if Louis didn't try to be submissive in that time. He doesn’t _want_ to purposefully sabotage Louis’ future just because he ended up partnered with him, but he _will_ do his part, and he will do it to the best of his abilities. Sure, he is eight years younger, but his mother always tells him he acts mature for his age, right? And sure, Louis lives a lifestyle that Harry can only dream about, but that doesn’t mean he can’t _learn_ , can’t _adjust_! He’ll prove it to himself, and hopefully Louis, too. He’s just got to figure out a game plan first.

***

Eight years. Eight bloody years Louis Tomlinson has gone without a dominant and look how far he has gotten in life. He has had to fight his way to the top, and by no means was it easy. Being a submissive at the top of a chain is unheard of, but Louis did it. He did it and with no one by his side the entire time. He doesn’t _need_ a dominant. In fact, with each passing year, he became more and more positive he didn’t have one. Not everyone gets matched. Sure, most do, but not _everyone_. Some people’s true matches die before the age of sixteen, or before they turn sixteen themselves.

Before they reach the exit doors of the building his dominant was turning back to him. “Louis, I am sorry you got partnered with me, truly. I know it can’t be easy for you,” Harry says. Could this be it? Is Harry going to give him an easy out? Three days they’ll come back here and void the contract, no harm done? He’s smiling before he can stop himself. “But,” he continues, and the smile vanishes. “I do plan on giving you a fair idea of what your life would be like if you choose to stay with me. So, with that being said, I would like you to go home tonight and rest. I think we both need time to think about our next three days together, tomorrow will be a big day for the both of us.”

“You can’t be serious, Harry,” Louis protests.

“I would like you to call me only Sir for the next three days. I think it will help remind you that I am the one in charge here,” Harry states, but his brows push together as if he is doubting himself. His face clears though as he looks back up at Louis. “But yes, I am certain. I want you to be at my house tomorrow morning at seven, my address should be in the file you were given. My number is also in there, should you have any questions before then.”

“I have a business to run, in case you forgot. I can’t just take a day off work,” Louis says.

“You can take one day off of work. Matter of fact, I’ll call in for you to make sure it gets done. I already saw your work number is in here, so that shouldn’t be a problem. You just need to make sure you are at my house at seven sharp tomorrow morning.”

Louis sighs, looking at the ground before meeting Harry’s eyes again. He holds his gaze for no more than five seconds before he turns and leaves the building, without so much as a word, resigned to his fate for the next three days.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late, got caught up at a party.

“Come in, Louis. How are you today? Have a good night’s sleep?” Harry asks. In a surprise twist, Louis is actually _early_ by a few minutes. He was getting worried he wouldn’t show at all based on his rude exit yesterday. Upon no reply, Harry continues, “School starts at eight forty-five for me, and you will be at my side the entire day. I wanted you here early to address the way you acted yesterday.

“Not only did you treat _me_ with disrespect, but you also treated the government worker with disrespect. That is a big rule for me, treat everyone with respect, especially since neither one of us gave you any reason for you to disrespect us like you did. For that, I will be giving you ten with my hand. It will usually be more than that, but since the rules hadn’t been laid out before you yet, I lowered your punishment significantly.

“Follow me, please,” Harry continues, making his way upstairs. He doesn’t need to turn back to know Louis is following him, he can hear his footsteps falling in step with his as he climbs the stairs. Harry immediately makes his way towards his bed upon entering the room. He signals Louis to lie over his lap and Louis does so, albeit hesitantly, a bit embarrassed, most likely – a twenty-four year old man over a sixteen year old’s lap! “There is no need to be quiet, there is no one here but us. After I am done administering your spanking, I would like you to thank me, then apologise and specify what for. Understand?”

Louis nods only once before Harry brings his right hand down over Louis’ jeans. Louis lets out a yelp in surprise, reaching a hand back to cover his bum. Harry seizes both of Louis’ hands quickly, pulling them back out in front of Louis. “Keep your hands here,” Harry instructs. “Nine more.” Harry is quick to deliver on those nine, not wanting to prolong the punishment any more than it needs to be. Louis is acting better than he thought he would today, not making a single noise besides the first surprised yelp, maybe he has reconsidered the whole thing.

“Now, is there something you would like to tell me?” Harry requests, pulling him up into his arms. Louis just stares blankly ahead. It takes Harry a few seconds to realise. “You are giving me the silent treatment, are you? That’s very mature of someone your age. I believe I asked you to do a few things for me after your punishment…” Harry prompts. Again, nothing. Harry sighs, so much for Louis reconsidering anything.

 “C’mon, Louis,” Harry says a bit exasperatedly. “You’re a grown man. You only have to do this for three days, _three_! If in three days you still don’t want to be my submissive, that’s fine. That’s how the system is supposed to work, but you have to give a solid effort. I’m doing my half, you need to do yours.” Harry can tell his words are having an effect on Louis, can visibly see the way his head lowers a bit in submission, his bottom lip begins to shake. Yet still, Louis doesn’t say anything.

“Alright,” Harry says, understanding Louis isn’t going to change his attitude about this. He made a promise with himself, though, and he plans on keeping it. “Alright,” Harry repeats, gaining a bit more confidence in his voice. “I need to get ready for school, I would like you to stay kneeled at the foot of my bed. I’ve laid a small pillow out already, as you may be there a while. Understand?”

Again, Louis doesn’t say anything, but he does slide off Harry’s lap and onto the pillow. It’s like he is purposefully doing the bare minimum needed to not get into any legal problems by the end of this. Harry hates to admit how smart that actually is. It’s a shame, really. In another life, perhaps if their ages were closer together, their income more similar, he really thinks they could have worked out well together.

After Harry gets ready, he returns to Louis, purposefully towering over him as he gives his next instructions. “Louis,” Harry says, patiently waiting for Louis to give his full attention to him once again. Once Louis’ eyes are on his, he goes to sit on the bed in front of him. “I read through your file last night, specifically looking at your reds and greens. I noticed you like pet play, something I am quite fond of as well,” Harry says, smiling a bit as he does so.

“Just so we won’t have any issues,” Harry continues, “I’ve decided I’m going to keep you on a lead today.” Louis glares at Harry, which causes Harry to smile even wider as he is getting at least _somewhat_ of a response from him. “Which, of course means you get to wear this lovely collar,” Harry says, unclipping what looked like multiple bracelets on his wrist. It turned out to just be a thin, black, leather collar. “Now, if you choose to stay, I’ll get your name engraved on the back of it, you see,” Harry says holding the collar up in front of his eyes. “Right inside this heart.”

Harry turns over the charm on the collar so Louis can see the front side of it. “On this side, it just says property of Harry Edward Styles. Edward is my middle name, you see. Or perhaps you read that in my file…?” Harry can only smile again as he sees the clear _no_ on Louis’ face. Even without words, they can communicate effectively. Harry wonders if Louis knows just how easy he is to read. “I’m a big fan of collars, would probably have you wearing one most of the time, to be honest. I just think they are a sign of pure submission, pure _love_ for one’s dominant,” Harry says, trailing off at the end.

“Anyway, enough of my tangent, I’m sure you are dying to get this on,” Harry says, even laughing at his own joke out loud. “Turn around please, Louis,” Harry instructs, waiting as Louis does so. Once he is facing opposite of him, Harry brings the leather band around Louis’ neck and clasps it, but not too tightly, around Louis’ neck.

He sits in an almost awed silence for a second as he really takes in the fact that Louis _Tomlinson_ is wearing his collar right now. Not even the fact that he is Louis Tomlinson, just the fact that _anyone_ is wearing his collar right now is quite amazing. Harry almost wants to cry, probably would if it wasn’t for the annoying voice in the back of his head telling him this is only going to last for a few more days.

“Okay,” Harry says, voice a bit rough with emotion. He clears his throat as he stands up and makes his way towards his closet. “You will also be wearing this,” Harry says, presenting Louis with a dog mask specifically made for pet play, one that hides the face of the person wearing it. He makes his way back over to Louis, who is still kneeling on the pillow. He stops short though when Louis stands up quickly and begins backing away, hands up in the air.

“No, no way,” Louis speaks for the first time that day. “I like pet play, sure, but I just like the collars and leads, maybe getting taken on a walk or something. I don’t _actually_ want to be a dog. I don’t want a _mask_.”

Harry gets over his initial shock of hearing Louis speak quickly, smoothing his expression over once more. “This is not a request, Lou. Kneel down,” Harry instructs.

“No.”

“Kneel!” Harry commands, using his full dominant voice for the first time. It’s enough to have Louis’ knees buckling underneath him and a whine escape his throat. “You will not tell me no ever again. I am your dominant, you will be wise not to forget that.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says, head hung low, not daring to make eye contact with an angry dom – _his_ angry dominant. Harry takes a few deep breaths, ashamed at himself for being so harsh. He promised himself he wouldn’t, figured he owed it to Louis for all of the trouble he has to go through in the next few days. He can’t fight his own instincts through, just like Louis couldn’t fight his own submissive ones. He straps the mask over Louis’ head, making sure none of his face showed except his eyes to see where he is going.

“Thank you for saying Sir, Louis. I know this is hard for you, but you are not making this very easy for me either. I appreciate you remembering what to call me, though. You’re behaving really well for me, considering the circumstances. I shouldn’t have acted like that. Forgive me,” Harry says softly.

***

Louis has never had as little respect for himself as he did walking into Harry’s school that day. Sure, Harry is allowing him to walk like normal, which is better than having to crawl around, but he never thought he would ever have to wear a damn _dog mask_ on his head. Everywhere he turns, people are staring at him and Harry, and it is making him uncomfortable. Subconsciously, he takes a step closer to Harry for comfort. It’s not like this is _uncommon_ , just in his eyesight alone he sees four other submissives on a lead.

“Alright, babe,” Harry says – nickname _so_ not welcome. “I don’t want you to say a single word until we are back in my car at the end of the day. If it is something extremely important, tap my leg twice and I will find a place for us to talk in private.” Louis rolls his eyes. Great, now he can’t even _talk_. He really is becoming a dog. He can’t wait to see what other embarrassing things Harry makes him do. Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry Styles keeps shocking Louis left and right. By lunch, exactly halfway over with the school day, Harry has done nothing other than walk him around on the short, black lead he attached to his collar right before they left. He hasn’t even so much as said a word to him except for one time during some type of history class to ask if he was doing okay. Louis didn’t respond of course, _couldn’t_ really since he wasn’t allowed to talk, but that’s not the point.

It’s just – this morning, Harry asked Louis to _forgive_ him, like _Harry_ was the one in the wrong. Louis’ not exactly sure how these things are supposed to go, but he has never heard of a dominant apologising to his submissive for the _submissive_ acting out of line. He told his dom _no_ and didn’t even get a single slap to his bum. He’s seen some of his own employees caned in the middle of his office for saying no to their dominant before, so why did Harry _apologise_? Louis has been acting up since the first second of their partnership. Surely it shouldn’t work like this, right?

Harry and Louis sit by themselves during lunch. Louis assumes it is because Harry has no friends, but that quickly is proven wrong as he waves to almost everyone who passes, even passing a few sentences between a couple of them before politely waving them off to turn his attention back to Louis.

“You can have anything of mine to eat, I packed more than usual for you,” Harry says, which becomes evident as he pulls out two of everything. I should have asked what you liked beforehand, I didn’t even think about it though, just checked to make sure you weren’t allergic to anything.” Louis reaches out for an apple first, he wasn’t going to starve himself just for the sake of it. It’s not like any of this was having an effect on Harry anyway, he still remains cool as a cucumber except for his mini – but completely warranted, no matter what Harry says – outburst.

After lunch is a quick bathroom break and then they are both making their way to Harry’s next class. The rest of the day continues in the same fashion as the first half. Louis just gets more and more confused during it. What was the point of him following Harry around all day if he just wanted him to remain by his side, saying nothing? He’s also – and he knows how egotistical it sounds – _offended_ that he’s not being shown off to any of Harry’s classmates. It’s just, he’s _Louis Tomlinson_. Harry literally got matched with a _millionaire_ and he has, per his knowledge, not mentioned it to a single one of his peers. He knows he’s attractive enough, has been ranked number one most eligible bachelor three out of the past four years by _People Magazine_ , but Harry doesn’t seem to even bat an eyelash at that. In fact, he chooses to _cover_ his face.

Maybe Harry thinks he isn’t attractive. It’s not like it would be the first surprising thing Harry has done or said to him in the past twenty-four hours. Maybe Harry is embarrassed to have him as a submissive. That _could_ be it, he hasn’t been the most well-behaved sub in the past day, or so. He couldn’t even blame Harry if that were the case as Louis brought that upon himself. Perhaps no amount of money can make up for being a bad submissive. Louis feels a wave of disappointment pass through him, not for anyone, but himself.

Louis never necessarily wanted to be a bad submissive, actually secretly hoped to find his true partner one day and be the perfect submissive for him as they would _theoretically_ be the perfect match for each other. He understands now why people get the option to nullify their contract after three days though, because clearly the system can make mistakes.

By the end of the day, Louis is feeling very upset with himself for being such a terrible submissive. The only thing guiding him to Harry’s car – besides Harry’s obvious hold on his lead – is the knowledge that this will all be over in a few days.

***

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry asks as they walk through his front door. Harry wastes no time in taking off the dog mask, knowing how much Louis didn’t like it. He takes of the lead as well, but leaves the collar on, too ashamed to admit how much he likes seeing it wrapped around Louis’ neck. “Just one more thing before you leave for the day. I quickly wanted to go over my rules for you – or, I guess, what _would_ be your rules,” Harry says making his way upstairs.

“Number one,” Harry says, already beginning to write the first one down on a sheet of paper already laid out on his desk. “Show respect to everyone. Two, you are not to tell me no. You can colour out, but I will not have such disobedience shown to me, otherwise. Three, you will refer to me as Sir in public and either Harry or Sir in private. Four, you will maintain a healthy lifestyle. Five, I won’t pick out every outfit for you, but I can veto anything I find inappropriate should something come up. Six, you are not to come without permission. Seven, bedtime will be by midnight unless given special permission otherwise. Eight, and lastly, punishments will be given as I see fit, you are only to question me if you think I am being unfair, in which case, we will talk until we reach an understanding.

“Punishments I will be giving will be; kneeling, time outs, denial, restriction on things, early bedtime, spankings, paddlings, floggings – I will never cane you. I may also have you do chores around the house, public humiliation – though not too much in your case as I do understand you need to maintain a public image – and lastly, I may have you complete a written assignment for me.

“Rewards will include physical contact, physical pleasure, gifts, extra time with me, and dates. I can, and probably will, change or add rules, punishments, and rewards to this list as time goes on and we learn more about each other, but as of right now this is where I stand. Do you have any questions, or would you like to add any of your own ideas to this list?”

“I’m only here for another couple days, so…” Louis says awkwardly.

“That will be all for today, then,” Harry says without missing a beat. “You were very well mannered for me. Thank you for being so good today. The rest of these days you can go to work like normal, but I would like you to stop by my house as soon as you are done with work. I should be out of class before you are done with work according to your records, but just in case, I would like you to text me before you come over just to verify.”

Harry reaches out with one hand towards Louis’ neck. Louis closes his eyes, leaning into the embrace as he waits for what’s coming. When he doesn’t feel the press of Harry’s lips against his, though, he opens his eyes to find Harry removing the collar from around his neck. “You looked beautiful with my collar around your neck like that, by the way. Pity... You were such a good, little puppy for me today,” Harry says with a faraway look in his eyes before he is refastening the collar to his wrist. Louis has the sudden urge to cry, so he leaves immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow :)


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit out of hand. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Showing up to work the following day proved almost as surprising as the day before, for Louis. He barely made it into his office when his secretary comes flying in. “Mr. Tomlinson! Glad to see you aren’t feeling as ill today as you were yesterday. We were all worried when you had your help call in sick for you. You haven’t taken a day off in _years_ , and to have someone _else_ call in for you, especially your _help_? We expected the worse!” Katy says.

Brain catching up with him, Louis’s quick to babble out, “Uh, yeah, yeah. Just a terrible twenty-four hour thing, you know how those things go…” He trails off, not entirely sure where else to go with that. Why did Harry pretend to be his _help_? Why did Harry pretend he was _sick_? Most importantly, how is Harry still surprising him when he’s not even _here_?

Once things have settled down for the day, quickly making up time for the day he lost, he settles into his chair behind his desk. He turns around so he is facing the floor-to-ceiling windows on his back wall and looks down at the impressive city below.

What is happening? First – yesterday – Harry doesn’t tell any classmates of his that his submissive is Louis Tomlinson. Secondly, he makes him cover his face so no one can know who he is by looking at him. Thirdly, - today – he finds out that Harry lied about his dominant status, claimed Louis was ill while he pretended to work for Louis. Has Louis gotten so caught up on his end, that he didn’t pick up on the fact that Harry doesn’t want _him_ either? He doesn’t even want to continue this relationship himself, but suddenly the rejection is running down his spine. He’s packing up his things before he can really understand what he is doing, texting Harry as he locks up his office.

“Hey Katy, I’m heading out for the rest of the day. Apparently I’m not quite over what I had, I don’t think. Just gonna sleep this one off,” he says, blowing past her on the way to the elevator.

“Okay, sir. Get well soon, we need our fearless leader back,” Katy is saying as the doors shut.

From: Louis Tomlinson  
To: Harry Styles

_I am leaving work, can I go to your house now, Sir?_

He’s putting his bag in the passenger seat of his car when he gets a response from Harry.

From: Harry Styles  
To: Louis Tomlinson

_You’re out early. I’m still in class for another hour. I don’t get out until 15:30. My mum doesn’t leave for work until 15:00, either. You can wait for me in my room after she leaves. There should be a key under the fourth pot plant on the right._

From: Louis Tomlinson  
To: Harry Styles

_Can’t your mother let me in?_

From: Harry Styles  
To: Louis Tomlinson

_No, I don’t want you at my house until after she has left._

Harry doesn’t want him to meet his mum. If that doesn’t confirm all of Louis’ suspicions, he doesn’t know what will. He decides to just sit in the car for another fifteen minutes before he begins driving to Harry’s house. When he arrives, there are no cars in the driveway so he assumes it’s safe to enter. Hearing no noises, he makes his way upstairs to Harry’s room.

From: Louis Tomlinson  
To: Harry Styles

_I’m in your room._

From: Harry Styles  
To: Louis Tomlinson

_Good boy. I’ll be there soon._

Louis scoffs. Good _boy_. Last Louis checked, he was eight years his elder. He lays on Harry’s bed, scrolling through work emails as he waits for time to pass. “Hey, Lou. How come you got out of work early?” Harry asks upon entering the room.

“I wasn’t feeling very well,” Louis responds airily, still scrolling through his phone.

“I would love your full attention when you are talking to me,” Harry says, gesturing towards the phone in his hand. “I would love your full attention _always_ , to be honest.”

“ _Do_ you?” Louis asks, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asks.

“Do you want me as a submissive?” Louis asks suddenly, only seriousness left in his voice.

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Exactly what I asked, I know you’re still in school – you _are_ just a _child_ after all – but surely you know Basic English by now,” Louis bites back.

“Unless you want to sit in time out, I suggest you drop the attitude,” Harry warns.

“Time out, what am I? _Five_?”

“You sure are acting like it,” Harry points out. “You call me a child, but you are the one throwing a fit.”

“Do you want me as a submissive?” Louis repeats his question, putting extra emphasis on his words this time.

“What does it matter, you don’t want _me_ ,” Harry reminds him.

It brings Louis down a few pegs, really remembering why they were here in the first place. Harry was right, Louis _didn’t_ want him as his dominant. How many times has he said that in the past two days? Honestly, twenty-four more hours and he was never going to see Harry again. Still, that doesn’t explain Harry’s behaviour the past couple of days.

“You’re right about that, but that doesn’t explain why you’ve been treating me like – like _this_ the past couple of days. Didn’t you say you were going to be giving me the full Harry Styles Experience in order to make an informed choice?” Louis asks.

“Your choice was already made up before I gave you a single command,” Harry says, voice laced with something cruel. “Yet, you still have the audacity to call _me_ out for not trying? For not wanting you? Look in a mirror Louis Tomlinson.”

“So you _do_ know who I am,” Louis says, jumping off the bed to point an accusatory finger in Harry’s face, who is still stood a few paces in front of the door.

“Of _course_ I do. I read your file, remember? Louis William Tomlinson, twenty-four, Doncaster born and raised, six siblings, loves pet play, but hates extreme bondage. I’ve read it all, cover to cover! Can you say the same?” Harry yells back, causing Louis to take a cowardly step away from Harry as his dominant tone slips through more and more with each word.

And, well, no. Louis’ _can’t_ say the same. But still! “But what’s my _job_ , Harry?”

“You’re a business owner. I knew that well before I read your file. Your face is plastered everywhere. Your name appears at the top of many _London’s Richest_ lists. I did an extensive paper on you and your successful fashion business last year, but that means _nothing_ to me.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because I mean nothing to _you_! I can see the confusion in your eyes – saw it yesterday too, on the way home from class. I know you’re too pigheaded to understand, can’t possibly fathom why I’m hiding you from everyone in my life. You think I’m doing it with malice, but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

“I knew from the first second you walked in to that room, complaining about your assignment, that you didn’t want me as your dominant, and I understood that. If I was in your position, I may have the exact same thoughts. But the fact that you could know that with such _certainty_ before you had even met me face-to-face was alarming. Sure, the age thing is a bit of a shocker. But you are not the only one affected by that.  

“The truth of the matter is, you made damn sure I knew this wasn’t going to work out from the get go. And I was hopeful enough to give it a real try still. I knew even though _you_ didn’t want to be in this relationship, that didn’t mean that _I_ didn’t want to be. You want the truth Louis? Well, here it is! I _do_ want you as my submissive. I want to spend hours bragging about you to my mum and my friends, random strangers on the _street_ even. I would love to parade you around my school, proudly wearing my collar for all to see, would love for you to show _me_ off to _your_ friends, too.

“But I also know you have a life already, way before you met me. I’m _sixteen_ , mine is just beginning, but, _Christ_ , you are a _millionaire_ already. And I know that didn’t come easy for you. During my research, I realised just how much you had to fight to become CEO of your own company as a submissive. Especially a submissive without a dominant to ‘keep you in line’,” Harry scoffs, as if Louis’ needs someone to keep him in line. “Even without all that research, I probably could have guessed at how much this will affect you. I’m not going to ruin your image just because I was lucky enough to be your chosen Dominant.

“Three days. That’s what you – that’s what the _government_ – was giving us. You would have nullified that contract day one, you said so yourself. I had three days and _only_ three days. I _knew_ this, I _know_ this. After that, you were going back to the life that I knew nothing about. How cruel I would need to be to make that life more difficult for you than it already is,” Harry says, voice full of disgust towards that imaginary version of himself. “Even if you rejected me for all the right reasons, it would have looked worse for you than it would for me. That’s how this world works, Louis. You know that by now, you fought to be right here at the top with all us dominants – you’re _still_ fighting.

“The truth is, Louis,” Harry says, losing steam as quickly as it came. “I made sure to hide your face from my classmates, not use your name outside of this house, lie to your co-workers, and not introduce or tell anyone about you because that way you can get away scot-free when this is all said and done. No one but you and I will know we were ever matched together. Not even my _mum_ knows I found the name of my soulmate two days ago. 

“So, don’t you dare go yelling at me for not wanting you, Louis. I have waited sixteen years to meet my true match only to be rejected before we even met. Even though you won’t let me take care of you in the future, I am taking care of you now to protect that very same future I am not a part of,” Harry finishes, brows turned inward and fire burning behind his eyes.

“I want you to go home, Louis. I see now this was a mistake. Go home, eat a nice meal, get some sleep,” Harry instructs, already moving towards the ensuite to take a nice, soothing bath.

“Harry, I –” Louis begins.

“Go home, Louis. That is not a suggestion.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Louis asks, brows pulled together.

“You’ll see me in two, for sure,” Harry says, not turning around, just reminding him of their impending court date they would have together in a few days to determine their future relationship, or lack thereof. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Louis can’t stop replaying Harry’s words over and over in his head. No matter how he looks at everything, he still ends up as the bad guy. Harry had been looking out for him since day one, and Louis has just been making Harry’s job harder than necessary, fighting him at every twist and turn. Louis is also ashamed because he expected the worst from Harry.

Not once did he stop and think how this would affect Harry. He got so caught up in his own version of what a dominant and submissive should act like, he didn’t even take into account their peculiar situation. It’s unlike any he has ever known, really. Having a younger dominant in general is more uncommon than an older one. Not to mention their eight year age difference.

And really, he should stop thinking about their age difference altogether. Honestly, between the two of them, Harry was the one acting more mature this entire time. Here Louis was, thinking Harry was ignoring him with ill intentions, when really he was helping Louis the whole time. At sixteen he was able to understand just how much this would affect Louis’ career. Honestly, even _Louis_ didn’t think about that. Which, he is a submissive, and usually that does fall on the dominant, but _still_. Louis was giving him so much crap for being younger that he didn’t even realise Harry was acting older than him.

When he really stops and thinks about it, he realises just how perfect Harry is for him. Okay, maybe not _perfect_ , but _good_ for him. He’s willing to go out of his way for Louis’ career, something most doms aren’t willing to do. Sometimes, dominants even _force_ their submissive to stop working. So, for Harry to not only accept his job – know how much hard work it took – but to also help _further_ it was great. Harry’s willing to make his life more difficult in hopes of making Louis’ easier.

Plus, he really was a good dominant in their few days together. Harry never crossed any lines with him, made sure to read his portfolio cover to cover. He set out his rules early on, none of which he had any real issue with. He agreed with his rewards and punishments. Plus – after Louis actually went home to read through Harry’s file – Louis realised just how much they lined up on their reds and greens. It’s no wonder they were destined to be together.

It’s time to call Harry.

***

“ _Hey, Harry. It’s me, uh, Louis Tomlinson. I’m thinking we should get together and talk before our, uh, court date tomorrow. Obviously, like, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. But, uh, I have some things I would like to –_ need _to – say. So, uh, perhaps, if you’re not too busy, like, we should meet up. Anywhere you want, or any time you want, should work for me. I, uh, please?_ ”

\---                                         

“ _Hey, it’s me again. It’s just, it’s been a couple of hours and I haven’t gotten a response, yet. You’re probably busy. I just was wondering if you wanted to meet up today maybe? Or maybe tomorrow? Like, if you are too busy today? But before our court time…? I_ really _need to talk to you, Harry._ ”

\---

“ _Harry_ , _it’s getting late. Not that that’s a problem! I’ll come meet you if you still want. I just – I’m getting tired. I may need to go to bed soon, big day and all tomorrow... I was just calling one last time to see if… But, like, I think I get it. You’re busy, I know. I just – if I could only – I wish –_ “ – a sigh can be heard – “ _please call me back, Harry._ ”

\---

“ _I know how late it is. I shouldn’t be calling, but I just thought I’d try one last time before I went to bed. It’s just after four, I know our court time is set for three in the afternoon. Maybe we can meet before then? I’m going to leave my phone on. You can call me whenever. I promise I’ll pick up. Harry…? I never said I’m sorry. I’m s –_ "

“ _Sorry, I got cut off in the last message. I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Harry. For everything, for anything.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be a day late. Sorry. :)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story of mine. Also, a HUGE thank you for the 100 kudos I received on this. I'm actually supposed to be paying attention in class, but was so excited that I finished this story instead. So here it is, the final chapter!
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Louis is awakened by the sound of his ringtone just after eleven in the morning. His heart, already beating fast with hope, beats even faster as Harry’s name flashes across the screen. He doesn’t even hesitate, just swipes to accept the call. “Harry,” Louis says breathily, no drowsiness left in his voice even though he has just woken up.

“Thank you for apologising, Louis. I’m not sure how much that changes,” Harry continues before Louis can object. “ _But_ , I am willing to meet up with you to discuss if anything _has_ changed. Assuming you are still interested, I would like to make you lunch at my house. You have until noon to get here.”

“I’ll be there, Sir,” Louis says, already scrambling out of bed.

“Good boy,” Harry responds, smile heard over the phone line. It makes Louis smile that much wider as he hangs up to get ready. He doesn’t waste too much time, not wanting to be late. He doesn’t even take a shower, just slides on clean clothes, brushes his teeth, and runs out the door. He can make this right between them. He _knows_ he can.

***

“Louis,” Harry says as Louis enters his house. “How are you today?” Harry says, repeating himself from the first time Louis showed up at his house. He makes his way towards his kitchen this time though, already knowing Louis will be hot on his heels.

“Ask me in three hours,” Louis says slyly.

“Actually gonna talk to me this time?” Harry says, pulling chicken from the oven.

“Yes,” Louis says, not missing a beat. “I believe there is a lot we need to talk about, Sir.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry says, moving over to the fridge to pull out a salad that Louis makes a face at. “Like what?”

“I want to be your submissive. I want to _continue_ being your submissive,” Louis comes outright with it.

Harry cackles. “You have an odd way of showing it. Last I checked, you were begging to not be my sub – didn’t want to submit to me for even three measly days.”

“Harry,” Louis says, saddened by the way Harry is acting. “Harry are you listening? I want to be your _submissive_ , for like, life.”

“And why should I believe any differently from what you have been drilling into my head these past couple of days?” Harry asks as he begins plating their food.

“Harry, I’ll admit I’ve acted a bit poorly these past couple of days, but what you said to me a couple days ago, it really got me thinking. You know? Like, it made me realise how _smart_ you are!” Harry snorts at this, but Louis continues, “And how much you care about me. Like, once I knew _why_ you were acting the way you were acting, it made me want you as my dominant. Like, if you could care about me this much _before_ we were officially bonded, I could only imagine how much you would take care of me _after_ that fact.”

“So it took me yelling at you for a good couple of minutes for you to want me as your dominant?” Harry verifies, finally turning around to look at him, plates in hand.

“ _Yes_! And I can prove it to you, too!” Louis says, meeting him at the table with papers in his hand.

“I hate to break it to you, Louis,” Harry says, ignoring the papers being thrust in his hands for now. “But if you are looking for someone to be yelling at you all day, I’m not sure I’m the dom for you. I really don’t like to yell at people. Of course, I _will_ , if my submissive is acting out of line, but hopefully they won’t be doing so often,” Harry says, levelling Louis with a weighted look.

“No, that’s fine, I promise I can be good,” Louis is practically begging him. “I don’t like when you yell at me either, but it got me to _listen_. Harry, just please, here, look at these,” Louis says, thrusting the papers into his hands again.

“Not right now, Lou. Eat your meal,” Harry says pointing to Louis’ plate of food with his own fork before picking up a piece of his own lettuce and eating it.

“Harry, we don’t have much time,” Louis argues.

“All the more reason for you to eat now. I won’t talk about this until you finish your food, and I do mean _all_ of it, salad included,” Harry says, smirk on his face as he knows how much Louis hates salad, secretly part of the reason he chose to make one today. Louis groans, but begins shovelling his food into his mouth. “Keep eating like that, and you will be eating from a bowl on the floor just like the dog you are trying to imitate.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whines. “This isn’t _fair_.”

“No, not giving me a single chance from the start wasn’t _fair_. Making my life difficult isn’t _fair_. You are acting like a brat right now, Louis. For wanting to be my submissive so much, you sure are misbehaving quite a bit. What’s my number one rule?” Harry asks.

“Show people respect,” Louis says, not making eye contact anymore.

“Right. And you aren’t doing that right now. I want you to stand in that corner over there for five minutes. Really _think_ about what you are trying to achieve here. You are getting nowhere with me. Go into timeout, like the good, little boy you are and calm down for a bit. Then, when you are done standing in timeout, you may come over here, thank me, and then apologise for what you have done. Do you understand me, Louis?” Harry says angrily.

“Yes, sir,” Louis says, getting up to go stand in the corner of the kitchen.

“I’ve set my timer, once it goes off and you think you are calmed down enough, you may come back to the table,” Harry reminds him, hitting the start button on his phone. Harry has already finished and is at the sink cleaning off his plate by the time the alarm on his phone goes off. He makes his way back to the table where Louis is waiting for him.

“Thank you for my punishment, Sir. You were right, I really needed it to calm down, I’m a bit antsy about all of this – but it’s my _future_ we are talking about. It’s just – I am _so_ sorry, Harry. Not only for acting up right now, but for the last three days. I just – I _really_ want to be your submissive, Harry. You are the one for me, I _know_ it. I can feel it! I just want to know if you still want _me_. Our time is almost up to decide and I’m anxious because you are treating me like crap right now.”

“Finish your meal, Louis,” Harry says, but it’s not as sarcastic as everything else he has been saying since Louis walked through the door. Louis takes it as a good sign and goes and does as he is told, not wanting to push his luck. It seems to be the right choice as Harry is pulling the papers Louis brought with him closer to himself so he can read through them.

It’s a few minutes later, after Harry is finished skimming through the first document, and Louis is almost done with his chicken, that Harry clears his throat. “Louis,” Harry says, voice deep as he continues reading the paper, more carefully this time. “What is this?”

“It’s me giving you full access to my bank account,” Louis explains, quickly finishing the last few bites of salad. “I told you, I want you to be my dominant. Giving you full control of my money is a good first step, yeah?” Louis says, almost a bit shyly.

“I don’t want your money, Lou,” Harry says. When he looks over to see tears in Louis’ eyes, he backtracks. “I’m not saying I don’t want to be your dominant!” Harry is quick to add. “I’m just saying the reason I want to be your dominant isn’t because I want your money. Keep your money, Lou. I don’t need it.”

“But I _want_ you to have it. I want you to be able to take care of me,” Louis explains, blinking away the few tears.

“And I can’t do that without money?” Harry asks, eyebrows pulling together.

“No! No, that’s not it. I just – it couldn’t hurt, yeah? Just so you can keep track of me more?” Louis says, almost like it’s a question. “Plus the whole, what’s mine is yours, thing…”

Harry sighs, but flips to the next page. “Is this the deed to your _house_?!” He exclaims, eyes bugging out of his head.

“The first one, yes.”

“How many houses do you own?” Harry asks, already flipping to the next document in his hands.

“At the moment, four, but I love having real estate all over the world,” Louis explains.

“How many things are you trying to give me part ownership to?” Harry asks, afraid to know the answer.

“Well, uh, Harry? I’m trying to make you _full_ owner of, like – of everything? You know, like my dominant should?” Louis explains.

“Louis, I’m _sixteen_!”

“But you’re my dominant. Right?” Louis builds the nerve up to ask. “Like, you said the other day you wanted to be my dominant. I just want you to have full control over me.”

“Louis, this stuff is _yours_. You worked so hard to get all of it,” Harry says, still in awe as he makes his way through all of Louis’ luxurious vehicles, next. “Why do you want to give it all to me so quickly?”

“Harry, Sir, I’m a submissive. I _crave_ to be owned by someone. I’ve made up my mind one hundred percent. I want you to be my dominant. With that, I want you to take control of all of my stuff and me and, well, yeah, everything,” Louis says, shrugging like it’s no big deal. “It’s not so much of me _giving_ it all to you – though you can have it if you want! – I’m hoping you’ll let me keep some of it at the very least, or we could share it all… I just want you to make that big decision.

“I gave this a lot of thought yesterday,” Louis continues. “I think this money thing will always be over our heads, yeah? Like, maybe I’m all wrong, but how can you feel like you are my dominant and making all the decisions for me, if I am making so much more money than you? And I’m not saying that as a negative character flaw on your end,” Louis is quick to amend, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. “I’m just saying that I want you to have full control over me and that includes all of my belongings.”

“Thank you for explaining Louis,” Harry says. “Is the rest of this paperwork just you giving me ownership to your belongings?” he asks, holding up the thick pamphlet of papers.

“No, the very last page isn’t.”

Harry flips to it as he asks, “And what is on that page?”

“Well, you asked me if there was anything I wanted added to our rules contract. At the time, I was just being an asshole –”

“Language!” Harry scolds.

“Sorry, Sir. But, well, there are a few things I would like you to consider adding to it. These are them,” Louis says, gesturing to the paper in Harry’s hands. Harry passes the paper over to Louis before he has the chance to read it himself.

“Are we going to have an actual conversation about it this time?” Harry asks. Louis nods. “Great, I want you to communicate with me about them, yeah? They are going to be a big part of your life if we end up together. I want to make sure you are comfortable with your rules and enforcement methods.” Harry stands up to dig through his bag on the kitchen counter. He comes back with the set of rules he wrote out for Louis the other day. “Let’s start here. Are you _actually_ okay with the rules I set out? Anything you want to talk about more in depth? Do you want me to go over them again?”

“No need, I have them all memorised. Thank you, though. But, yes, I do have some requests. Since you just mentioned it, I’m thinking we should add no swearing to my rules,” Louis says.

“ _Your_ rules?” Harry asks, raising a brow with a smirk on his face.

“Hopefully, yes,” Louis says without missing a beat.

“Alright, anything else?” Harry questions, already beginning to add ‘No Swearing’ to his list of rules.

“Yes, rule five. You picking out clothes. Would you be willing to actually do that for me every day? Or at least some days?”

“Why?”

“I already sort of explained it, Sir,” Louis begins. “It’s in my nature to submit to you in every way. I like being taken care of. I like decisions being made for me and not having to worry about much. Even something as little as dressing myself. I like knowing that you thought about me, at least for those few minutes, every day.”

Harry pauses for a minute, absorbing what Louis is telling him before he says, “You know, for a big, bad CEO, you really wouldn’t think that you could be so submissive. Not that that is a bad thing, really. Anyways, I think I understand what you are trying to tell me. I just think that could be difficult living in separate houses. I’m not always going to have the time to stop over your house, I don’t think, especially this year with GCSEs coming up. In the future, perhaps, I just don’t think it’s going to be plausible right now, sorry.

“We won’t be living together?” Louis looks up with wide eyes, genuinely perplexed by the thought.

“I’m not going to have you come live with my mum and I, am I?” Harry snorts.

“Well, no, probably not, but why can’t you come move in with me?”

“I’m only _sixteen_ ,” Harry reminds him.

“Yes, but you are responsible for me now. You’re my dominant,” Louis reasons.

“Not yet, I’m not.”

“I wish you would stop saying that,” Louis says. “It doesn’t make me feel very good. I’m sorry I acted the way I did, but you said it yourself – how awful it felt getting rejected from me day after day. You’re doing the same thing to me right now. Is there any hope at all then, or are we just wasting our time?”

“There’s hope, it’s just not set in stone yet,” Harry says.

“What will get it there?” Louis asks.

“Let’s focus on our rules first.”

“Ah, yes. Moving in. Why can’t you move in with me? Dominants move in with their submissives all the time at sixteen,” Louis says.

“My mum doesn’t even know about us, let alone the fact that you are eight years older than me. Surely, we are not like every other couple.”

“Well can I meet your mother then? I’ve gone eight years without a dominant, I don’t want to waste any time,” Louis begs.

Harry melts before his very eyes. “I’m sorry I took so long to get here.”

“Just please don’t go.”

After another short pause, “I’ll talk to my mum about it. Let’s focus on the rules again, we only have an hour or so left before we have to leave. It’s a pretty long drive. Alright, last thing is rule number seven – bed time at midnight? Can it be later? I don’t like going to bed early.”

“That one is non-negotiable, ‘m afraid. It ties back to your fourth rule of keeping a healthy lifestyle. I want you getting seven and a half hours of sleep a night, minimum. For work, you wake up at seven-thirty. Doing the math, that means in bed by midnight,” Harry states.

Louis huffs out a, “ _Fine_. Punishments next?”

“Sure, Lou.”

“I don’t have any complaints to the ones already listed, I just thought I would suggest another,” Louis explains.

“You want to _suggest_ a punishment for yourself?” Harry asks incredulously.

“Yes?” Louis questions, shrinking back on himself.

“Go ahead,” Harry encourages.

“Age play? Not full blown or anything – unless that’s what you want, Sir – but like, time outs are kinda in that category, right? And that worked, it seemed. I just think, especially with our age difference, it would add to the humility of the situation. Like, maybe if I’m talking out of line, you stick a dummy in my mouth. You could of course use a normal gag as well – maybe that was a bad example. I’m just saying a dummy I think, in public for sure, would have more of an effect on me than the gag would. I don’t know, just a thought, Sir.”

“You are one smart cookie, you are,” Harry says as he writes down ‘Age Play’ under punishments. “Lastly, rewards? Anything you want to add or change in that category?” Harry asks while Louis is still preening under Harry’s compliment.

“I like nicknames. Anything really – good boy, baby, love, if we are doing pet play, puppy. Just anything cute and adorable like that. Also, maybe this would just change naturally over time, but like – since I like it so much – if I’m being good you could you make more decisions for me? I would _love_ that. Lastly, getting to wear your collar? That would be the greatest reward I could think of,” Louis says with complete honesty.

“Those all sound good to me,” Harry says, tears in his eyes as he quickly writes those new rewards in. “Lastly, I had thought of another reward possibility if you wanted. I was thinking, if you could go the week only getting punished a maximum of one time, I would let you pick one rule the following week, just for one day, that you can disobey. For example, if you are good this week, you can decide one day the following week to stay up a bit later if you would like, or you could choose to orgasm without getting necessary permission beforehand, maybe sneak in some junk food here and there.

“Some would be non-changeable. I’m not going to allow you to show disrespect towards people, or tell me no, but some, like I mentioned before I would be willing to allow you to bend the rules on if you are behaving,” Harry explains.

“That sounds great, thanks Harry.”

“You are welcome. Anything else you would like to talk about?” Harry asks.

“How do I definitely become your submissive?”

“We both have to say yes at our court hearing today,” Harry answers, smoothly.

“Will you say yes?”

“We will find out, won’t we? Shall we get ready to go? Let’s go put our shoes and coats on,” Harry says, already pushing away from the table.

“Sir?” Louis asks.

“Yes, Louis?”

“Can I wear this?” Louis asks, reaching out to take hold of Harry’s wrist, where his collar sits.

“I’m really sorry, Louis, but not right now,” Harry says, pulling Louis in for a hug instead, knowing how much Louis wants to wear it. “Soon, I promise.”

***

“Submissive Louis Tomlinson? You are up first. You and Harry Styles had three days together in which you tried to see if you were compatible with each other, is that correct?” the government official asks.

“Yes,” Louis replies shortly, just how he was told to do.

“In those three days, did your dominant, Harry Styles, act as a dominant should – trying to take care of you in any way he knew how?” the official asks.

“Yes.” Better really, Louis thinks.

“Did he ever do anything that you did not give permission to have done? Any reds? Forced sexual activities?”

“No.”

“Is there anything you want to tell the court as to why your dominant should be under investigation for not doing his lawful part these past three days? Keep in mind, no harm will come to you should you answer in the affirmative.”

“No, everything went well,” Louis states.

“Do you, Louis Tomlinson, want Harry Styles to remain your dominant after today?” the government official asks in a monotone voice, having done this thousands of times already. It’s off-putting to Louis. This is a life changing moment for him. Where is the celebration, the big _bang_? It should be happier than this, shouldn’t it?

“I do, yes,” Louis says, smile on his face, but a nervous thill up his spine as he realises it’s Harry’s turn now.

“Thank you, please take a seat,” the government official states, writing down Louis’ finishing answer and signing off on the document before reaching towards another blank document paper and writing ‘Harry Styles’ at the top of it, getting ready to record Harry’s answers. “Dominant Harry Styles? You are next. You and Louis Tomlinson had three days together in which you tried to see if you were compatible with each other, is that correct?” the government official asks.

“Yes,” Harry says with authority.

“In those three days, did your submissive, Louis Tomlinson, act as a submissive should – following your rules and expectations?” the official asks.

“Yes,” Harry says clearly.

“Did he ever engage in any of your reds? Did he ever deliberately disobey you in a way that does not comply with our Code of Law?”

“No,” Harry answers.

“Is there anything you want to tell the court as to why your submissive should be under investigation for not doing his lawful part these past three days? Keep in mind, no harm will come to you should you answer in the affirmative.”

“No.”

“Do you, Harry Styles, want Louis Tomlinson to remain your submissive after today?” the government official asks the same way he did for Louis. Somehow, Louis seems to think the tone the government official uses fits the situation this time around. Louis’ whole life will be changing no matter what answer Harry gives right now, but he hopes it will be changing for the better. Why wouldn’t Harry just tell him his answer beforehand? The suspense is killing him!

Louis watches as Harry Styles looks over at him for the first time during the court hearing and smiles. Louis smiles in return, his body’s natural response to those dimples. Harry’s smile softens, as well as his eyes, before he looks back at the government official and says with his full dominant voice, “I do, yes.”

Louis is crying as the government official pronounces, “Dominant Harry Styles, you are now fully responsible for the wellbeing of Submissive Louis Tomlinson. This case is officially recognised in the eye of the Government of England.”

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!” Louis says, throwing his arms around Harry’s waist once he makes it across the room to him.

“Baby, why are you crying? I thought this was what you wanted?” Harry says, running his thumbs along Louis’ cheekbones to catch the teardrops.

“I’m so happy, Sir. So happy,” Louis says, looking into Harry’s eyes. His _dominant’s_ eyes.

“I have a present for you, Louis. I believe you wanted to wear my collar earlier, do you still want to wear it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Kneel,” Harry instructs.

Once Louis is knelt before Harry in the courtroom, Harry reaches down to run one of his hands through Louis’ hair. “I went and had my – _your_ – collar engraved yesterday after the second voicemail you left me,” Harry says, showing Louis the collar tag on it that now has ‘Louis Tomlinson’ written inside the heart. “I promise I’ll never miss one of your calls again. Thank you for allowing me to be your dominant,” Harry says, pride showing in his eyes as he watches Louis marvel at the collar, reaching out a hand so he can run is fingers over his own newly engraved name. Harry pulls the collar away for a few seconds to unclasp the ends before reaching down to clasp it firmly around Louis’ neck. “You look so beautiful with my collar around your neck, Louis.”

“It’s a good thing I intend to keep it there this time, then, Sir.”

Harry pulls Louis up off of his knees and reaches out with both hands to lightly hold Louis’ jaw. There is no hesitation as Harry swoops down to kiss Louis’ lips. “Hey, Louis?” Harry asks as he pulls away a short time later.

“Yes?”

“I believe you told me to ask you how you were in three hours… Well, it’s been three hours. How are you, Lou?” Harry asks.

“So, _so_ , wonderful, Sir. So wonderful," Louis repeats as he leans up on his tiptoes again to kiss Harry one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has commented and gave kudos to this story over the past week. It really makes my day every time I get a notification for one. 
> 
> I will most likely be writing a sequel to this story. If you are interested, please let me know what you would like to see in it. Do you want it to just continue off this one? Only dom/sub stuff? A couple years from now? Perhaps just a specific scene - Louis introducing Harry to the world? Harry introducing Louis to his mum? Anything else? Literally I am open to anything!
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Allie :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. It's been a long journey. I deserve none of you.
> 
> Please see below for the next book in this series.


End file.
